lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures
This lists the various Species or types of supernatural beings, Fae unless otherwise noted, by the episode in which they first appeared or were mentioned. From Lost Girl: The Interactive Motion Comic *Succubus *Minotaur *Futakuchi-Onna *Merfolk *Gorgon From Season 1 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *Succubus *Wolf-Shifter *Siren *Blood Sage *Vampire *Pain-Eater - Under Fae Where There's a Will, There's a Fae *Will-o'-the-wisp *Incubus (mentioned only) *Gemini (mentioned only) *Dullahan Oh Kappa, My Kappa *Kappa - Under Fae Faetal Attraction *Fury Dead Lucky *Luck Fae *Oracle *Frost Giant *Hsien *Nymph (mentioned only) *Troll (mentioned only) Food for Thought *Basilisks - Under Fae *Phoenix - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Aswang *Dwarfs (mentioned only) ArachnoFaebia *Fire Fae *Harpy *Djieiene - Under Fae Vexed *Mesmer *Morragh - Under Fae *Kelpies - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Sprites (mentioned only) *Djinn (mentioned only) *Halforn (mentioned only) *Unicorns - Under Fae '''(mentioned only) Fae Day *Banshee *Goblin - '''Under Fae The Mourning After *Lightning Birds *Albaster *Yuki-onna (mentioned only) *Lilin (mentioned only) *Rusalka (mentioned only) Faetal Justice *Redcap *Kirin *Shapeshifter (Dis)Members Only *Land Wight *Fairy (mentioned only) Blood Lines *Norn From Season 2 Something Wicked This Fae Comes *Peuchen - Under Fae *Tesso *Alven (mentioned only) *The Land - Not Fae *Doonie (mentioned only) *Nain Rouge I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) No Fae species is named in this episode. Scream a Little Dream *Brownie *Mare *Baku *Sandman *Giant (mentioned only) Mirror, Mirror *Witch (Both, humans and Fae) *Domovoi BrotherFae of the Wolves *Mongolian death worm *Keukegen *Scuffock It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away *Leanan sídhe *Seniatta *Cyclops *Scorpion man *Muses (mentioned only) *Dragons (mentioned only) - Under Fae Fae Gone Wild *Selkie *Bunyip *Treefolk (mentioned only) *Mermaid (mentioned only) Death Didn't Become Him *Lich *Behemoth (mentioned only) Under Fae *Cheenoo *Telepath Original Skin *Boraro *Gorgon (mentioned only) Raging Fae *Gama-Sennin *Ogre Can't See the Fae-Rest *Peri - Under Fae *Batibat *Mama Wata *Kobold Masks *Gods (mentioned only) *Shaman *Preta Barometz. Trick. Pressure *Nāga *Garuda - Not Fae *Shapeshifter *Luduan *Barometz - Under Fae *Mogwai (mentioned only) Midnight Lamp *Loki *Afreet Table for Fae *Serket School's Out *Akvan *Simurgh - Under Fae *Werewolf (mentioned only) The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire *Pombero *Elves (mentioned only) *Cherufe - Under Fae *Valkyrie (mentioned only) Fae-nted Love *Addonc *Merman (mentioned only) *Huldra (mentioned only) *Ogopogo (mentioned only) Truth and Consequences *Telepath *Druid (mentioned only) Lachlan's Gambit *Berserker *Mole Into the Dark No Fae species is named in this episode. Flesh and Blood *Rabisu - Under Fae From Season 3 Caged Fae *Wanblee *Skunk Ape *Amazons *Liderc SubterrFaenean *Dream Weaver *Pied Piper *Alligator Fae - Under Fae ConFaegion *Parasite Fae - Under Fae *Pigmen - Under Fae Fae-de To Black *Rakshasa - Under Fae *Griffin - Under Fae *Ixtab Faes Wide Shut *Bacchus *Manta - Under Fae *Hydra The Kenzi Scale *Satyr *Kitsune There's Bo Place Like Home *Lodestar *Poludnica - Under Fae Fae-ge Against the Machine *Spriggan *Squonk Ceremony *Oo'Glug Delinquents *Tikbalang List of characters of unknown Fae species Season 1 *The Ash (Light Fae, previous Ash of the Light Fae) - It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World *Kaila (Light Fae) - Oh Kappa, My Kappa *'Arva l '(Light Fae) - Food for Thought *Lou Ann (Dark Fae) - Vexed *Valentine (Light Fae) - The Mourning After *Elder Ellis (Light Fae) - Blood Lines Season 2 *Zael - (Fae, Sluagh 's leader) - "Something Wicked This Fae Comes" *Elder "Buzz" Porter (Light Fae, Previous Temporary Leader of the Light Fae) - "Something Wicked This Fae Comes" *Sabine Purcell - (Light Fae, the Stag) - "I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)" *Hamish - (Dark Fae) - "I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)" *The Blackthorn (Light Fae, Representative of the Fae Council) - "I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)"